


Life Raft

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, But they try to fix it, M/M, absent husband, all abord bitches, failing marriage, its a cruise au, its a vacation they both need, tenzo is overworked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Tenzo is so exhausted being a single father and his husband doesn't seem to get the hint. On the verge of divorce, Tenzo reluctantly decides to go on a cruise only to realize his father in law tricked him and Kakashi to go on  a couple's cruise.  This is their last chance to fix their marriage. Will they sink or swim?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Life Raft

Tenzo walked in per usual and began his routine. He laid his son on the couch, taking off his jacket and pulling out his favorite blanket. He watched his son stir and fall back into a deep sleep. Afterwards Tenzo made his way to the kitchen. After sending a text, he pulled out his earbuds and cranked up his favorite songs. 

After admiring his spotless kitchen, He quickly prepared dinner and threw the ingredients in the crockpot, and left it to simmer so he could work on the rest of the house. After an hour, the bathrooms were scrubbed, the mail had been sorted, and the living room was picked up. All he really had to do was vacuum the floors but he knew to NEVER to that while a toddler was sleeping.

Tenzo removed his headphones and sat at the dining room table. He checked his phone again and with no response, he sent yet another. He then shuffled his deck of cards and waited for his partner to arrive.

Less than a minute later, Tenzo heard the familiar steps down the stairs. Ah, must be up from his nap. He thought. Tenzo smiled at the face that sat down across from him. 

“Afternoon Son”

“Hey dad.” Tenzo loved Sakumo like he was his own father. When Tenzo came out, his own dad disowned him and ultimately never wanted a relationship with his own grandson either. Yet Sakumo always treated him like one of his own and Tenzo always treated him like a dad. THroughout the time he knew him he had been nothing but a great man and Tenzo vowed he would take care of him the way he took care of Tenzo. Now, Sakumo was getting older. He can’t care for himself like he used too. This is where Tenzo comes in. Every other day he comes over to clean and cook and do whatever he can to ease some stress. Then they play a friendly game of cards before Houki wakes up. Once grandpa get some quality time with his only grandson, he packs them up and they go home. It was nice. It was a peaceful routine but Tenzo couldn’t help but feel different today.

“Son, you’re not focused today. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Sakumo looked at him with sincerity. Something Tenzo hasn’t seen in a while.

He sighed, “I wish the other Hatake was as observant as you.”

“Oh dear, what has my idiot son done this time?”

Tenzo contemplated unsure where to even start his frustration. He didn’t want to trash his own husband but fuck it. Everything sucks anyway. “He hasn’t done anything.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. He hasn’t helped me with the house. He hasn't shown up for a family dinner. He hasn’t touched me or done anything that shows me he cares about our relationship.” He stopped to check his phone and slammed it down. “He can’t even send me a fuckin text back!”

Tenzo hated his anger. He hated it with all his being. He’s tried so hard to be a loving and peaceful husband and father. He could feel his patience wearing thin. He’s so tired of working his job, caring for houki, cooking all the meals and not getting a thank you. He’s tired of planning dates or family time only to be met with ‘ let’s reschedule’. Reschedule When? He just wanted his husband.

He ran his hands through his hair, “ He’s absent. He’s absent and I-I think I want a divorce.”

Tenzo was gonna vomit. He couldn’t believe he said the D word out loud. He felt the sweat increase and his stomach drop. He felt so shameful for even thinking such things. Kakashi works so hard for them. He was tired and Tenzo just needed to push through with it.

Sakumo’s voice pulled him out of his suffering, “Oh don’t make excuses for him.”

“I don’t think you're supposed to advocate for us splitting.”

Sakumo smiled, “No. But I can see you’re tired of fighting for your marriage. It takes more than one person to raise a child and run a household. Just do it.”

Tenzo blurted, “I do love him. I love him so much but I just..I just want i don’t know what I want but it’s not this. And what about Houki? He’d be devastated. I don’t know what to do”

“Take a vacation.”

“A vacation?”

“You’re stressed and you can’t make a big decision like this without being in a clear head space.”

“I- well I it was just a thought.”

“It’s not. You’re looking for any reason to stay. I’m not gonna give you one. Kakashi is a terrible husband and if he’s gonna act like he’s single then he may as well be single.”

“There’s an open apartment not far from here. I can still take care of you.”

Sakumo hobbled over to a drawer and brought back an envelope, “See then I’m all set. Now I have a ticket for this cruise I wanted to go on. Here you take it.”

“Oh I couldn’t! Besides I don't have a babysitter. Kakashi isn’t home before 8pm so he can’t watch Houki.”

“Pish posh! Leave him with me!”

Tenzo didn’t like that idea. One day was fun but a week? That might be too much. “Uh well I don’t know if that’s the best idea.

Of course Houki runs in excited to sleep over with grandpa. Sakumo picked the little boy up and sat him on his lap.  
“Tenzo you can not deny the child his right to spend time with grandpa, Isn't that right kiddo?”

“Yea! Can I please stay daddy?”

Tenzo rolled his eyes, he hated getting ganged up on. “Okay. Fine. But sasuke and Sakura need to check up on him every day.”

The older and younger faces lit up as they high fived and shouted their victory“Yay!”

Tenzo put the envelope in his pocket. Maybe they were right. Maybe he needed a chance to think clearly. He checked his phone one last time. “How about we have dinner with Grandpa tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've had this idea in my head for a while. I think it'll be 7 chapters but I'm not sure. I'm so excited to share this and I hope everyone enjoys! The updates will be slow ( I'm getting married in a couple weeks) But this fic will get finished! Next chapter may not be out till the end of January tho. Anyways, If you wanna chat I'm going to try to be active on twitter again @ prmsdnvrlnd so follow me and I'll follow back! As always comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
